The Obscured Reality
by TheGirlWithTheRainbowTattoo
Summary: T'was the year of Prince Micah's peak, the year when the search for Illea's next Queen shall begin. The free-spirited and self-proclaimed odd bod of a Prince fears the days of when he shall look for love behind the coy smiles and the shy giggles of the selected. A journey of self-discovery and acceptance is to be expected but who shall be the selected. SYOC OPEN, 33/35.
1. An Introduction : Boxers or Briefs?

**I DON'T OWN THE SELECTION SERIES OR ANYTHING COMING FROM KIERRA CASS' WONDERFUL MIND; THIS DISCLAIMER APPLIES TO ALL INCOMING CHAPTERS!**

* * *

T'was the year of Prince Micah's peak, the year when the search for Illea's next Queen shall begin. The free-spirited and self-proclaimed odd bod of a Prince fears the days of when he shall look for love behind the coy smiles and the shy giggles of the selected. Love hasn't always been kind to him as he has known from past experiences and it love isn't going to stop being so. A journey of self-discovery and acceptance is to be expected but who shall be the selected.

* * *

Howdy Hey Readers, since I've noticed the lack of SYOC fanfics for The Selection Trilogy here, I guess I'd love to try my hand at one. So this story is a SYOC or Submit Your Own Character, so I'd just love love love to hear from you and well, submit your character! I really wanna see varied kinds of girls from different walks of life so don't be afraid to send me a character.

Here's a basic summary of the Schreave family, most especially Micah:

Maxon and America have been staying strong as ever with their 25th anniversary coming this year, with 4 beautiful children to prove it.

There is Aella Molina Schreave (or Lady La La, as I like to call her) is Maxon and America's First Child, aged 24 and the more outgoing sibling with many aspirations. She's also a local celebrity in Illea known for her work in movies and musical theater productions. She is however too wild to be controlled and has to be literally dragged to the Palace to stay put. Maxon is a little bothered with her drinking and partying habits though America just brushes it off and think of it as a phase for being young. Aella loves to be the one who'd like to tease Micah with a lot of Princesses from other countries. Currently out of the country due to her shooting an independent film in Italy , as well as staying with her betrothed there Prince Siegfried. She possesses Bone Straight Honey Blonde Hair with America's cool blue eyes. She's a tan petite lil cutie with a love for heels.

Then we got Amily Ember Schreave who is Maxon and America's Second Child, aged 19. She is the more quiet and conservative child who patiently observes her sibling's exploits. She's an introverted but brilliant mind with a passion for learning and reading. She basically lives in the castle's library and is considered the Royal Recluse who rarely shows herself in public. Don't get her started when it comes to the book series she enjoys cause when you do, you won't hear the end of it. Currently lives in the palace with her family in Angeles and loves to speak with her Uncle Gerad, arranged to marry the Prince of Swendway, Emil de Monpezat II. She's nonetheless America's reincarnation appearance wise. Fiery hair hair, porcelain skin, with a willowy figure, she looks just like America when she was selected. Though she has Maxon's eyes. She's King Maxon's favorite child though he doesn't want to admit it.

Thirdly, we have Prince Monroe Apirus Schreave aka the baby of the family, aged 4. He's a little boy who adores his older brother and is Micah's little henchman. He has America's Red Hair and Blue eyes. He's a little chubby bunny who easily charms everyone he meets. Obviously lives in the castle and has already been arranged to marry his little "girl friend" ,the Princess of Germany, Princess Rowena Fenrir.

Finally we got Prince Micah Aloysius Schreave ,the total weirdo, aged 19. He is a free-spirit who doesn't care what most people say about him. He is effervescent and extremely eccentric with a light that shines brightly. He may seem really weird and obnoxious but the more you get to know him, the more you'll love his presence and company. He does have trouble with allowing people in his life due to the lost of his faith in them. Dirty Blonde Hair with warm brown eyes, very well-built after years of training.

Now his little history :

Around the age of 5, he was quickly sent away to live in Carolina under the fake name of Viktor Lovitz to live away from the public eye and to get to know his people better. Due to his odd and eccentric ways, he was often bullied and ridiculed by a lot of people in his school though they never had snuffed out the light he possessed. Of course he was aware of him being a monarch, but as what his guardians (who happened to be Marley and Carter Woodwork) had explained to him, he had never told a soul about it. He did visit during the Holidays. Well that was because he never had a friend or talk to except for a few other outcast children in his school. Micah had struggled to balance his trainings from Carter with his school work hence why he also hadn't had much time to socialize. Through those years, he had fallen for a few popular girls in school and got his heart broken almost every year, specifically every Valentine's day, getting pranked by those girls and be embarrassed by them. There had always been an aggression in him when By the time he was 15, he had been sent back to the Palace and made his first appearance on the Report in the last 10 years revealing where he had been all along.

(Long Story short, he Neville Longbottomed them)

* * *

Well That's A Summary of the Schreaves and all that. Again, I'd really love to see y'allz Characters so here's a little character profile I'd appreciate you guys would fill up about your character with proper grammar and such. The Selection's Rules also apply here. Also keep in mind that similar to Illea's law, Once Your Character is "Selected" , you give me full permission to control them in the Selection but I'd love to hear any suggestions or requests in the review area. So to ze Profile! (which I loosely based on the Selection Form America had filled out in the First book) :D

* * *

Name (please place her nickname in between quotation marks) |

Age |

Caste |

Home Province |

Occupation |

Appearance (specifically height, weight, hair,eye, and skin color) |

Pre-Make Over Appearance |

Post-Make Over Appearance |

Languages Spoken|

Highest Grade Level Completed |

Special Skills |

Hobbies and Interests|

Fears |

Dreams and Aspirations |

Likes |

Dislikes |

Clothing Style |

Family (a description of their relationship would be extremely helpful) |

History |

Reason/s for Entering the Selection |

First Impression of the Prince (If you have any questions about the Schreaves don't be afraid to ask moi, I'll be very happy to help you) |

Later Impression of the Prince after getting to know him better |

Thoughts on the Royal Family |

Romantic History (ever been kissed, was there a boyfriend in the picture? etc. etc.) |

Dress Choice (links to pictures are also acceptable) |

Names of Maids and their relationship together |

Treatment to Other Selected |

Strategy to Win |

Ideal First Date |

Personality (the more expounded the better) |

Boxers or Briefs? (a question that Micah had insisted on adding *wink wink*) |

Anything Else? |

* * *

So if you're interested, please do PM me, my name's Arcus :). The more suggestions and such you give me about your characters in the review or PM area, the more your character will be featured. I'll maybe take around 15 or more so yeah.

May the odds be- oh wait wrong fandom.


	2. Chapter 1 : Magenta Pumps

_**Micah**_

As I noticed how the Angeles sun had begun to set , I had continued on with practicing how I was going to meet the Selected for the first time. "and Welcome to the Palace ladies-" I practiced in a high pitched voice trying to sound more womanly. Of course I'd see them personally in a week but I didn't even know who had been Selected. Mother and father had a large say in who were going to be picked and no doubt that mother was going to definitely choose a lot of diverse girls. The final applications were already going under a final screening with my future wife's data and picture in that bundle of 35 papers and I was already getting butterflies in my stomach and I haven't seen any of their faces yet . "Just a week more till we all see who they are." I spoke to myself while pacing in Aella's lucky two-inch magenta pumps.

The plan was ingenious and the entire palace was in on it too. I am to dress up and pose as the organizer of the Selection and try to see how the girls are really like while my presence was absent. That and I'd really like to see what those girls looked like without layers of makeup. Though the plan included me dressing up as a woman, prosthetic make up, and two-inch pumps, my gut told me that this plan was going to work really well.

When I pitched the idea to the family during a dinner not too many nights before, dear old popsicle gave me the most confused look he had ever seen while mother had almost spilled water up her nose, dying of laughter. They both were hesitant with the idea especially when it wasn't really accustomed for the crowned prince and future king of the country to dress up in drag but with a lot of convincing , they caved with a condition : they said that this would be the first and last time I'd be pulling this kind of stunt.

I mean wouldn't they want me to know the girls' true colors? What if they weren't like mom who was blunt enough to insult dad in.. oh I don't know, Maybe within 10 minutes of meeting each other. Everybody knew how my parents met, a faithful encounter in the palace gardens, how father had ever so thoughtfully let my mother out into the garden where she had began sobbing. How he stayed collected in the face of a crying and perhaps very angry woman. How romantic.

Valentina ate it up , she said that the plan seemed marvelous to add to the makeover special. Valentina was Miss Silvia's daughter who loved to publicize and plan the Selection. Who no better to do it than Silvia's own daughter? Valentina happily contacted some prosthetic make up specialists to create the perfect disguise for me. The process was a little messy but me and Valentina agreed that it was worth it.

"Selection-Selection.. Seeee-llliiiiieeeeeeeek-shiyon." I chanted while taking off Aella's pumps and placing them inside their box. Those shoes should be some kind of torture technique. "Note to self, use high heels to torture prisoners for interrogation when king ." I chuckled finally placing the top on the box and hiding it on top of the wardrobe. Checking the time, I began putting on my socks and shoes being that it was close to dinner time. As I made my way to the dining hall, I had recalled that I had to call my sister, Amily, as well.

"Hello? Is there any intelligent life in here?" I mocked opening up the door and turning the light switch on.

"Micah! No! The light… it hurts!" hissed my sister as she covered her eyes with the book she was reading. As I read the title, it made sense why my sister had suddenly started acting nocturnal. Another romantic vampire novel had captured her devotion like many other books before it had.

"Mily, it's time for dinner. You have to eat." I said while poking her with a ruler I found at her feet.

"Get me some Blood Oranges for dinner. I'm not going anywhere until I find out what is to happen to Beau and Veronique's lovechild's Parthean's boyfriend!" she retorted waving her arms up. I understood that she was a hardcore reader but neglecting her own basic needs was a little too much. This happened one too many times and I had just about enough of this habit.

"Mily, Stop killing yourself with these characters! You have a life you know, and a very lucky one in fact. Now get up, clean up, and wake up! " I commanded trying to give her a serious look.

"You look like you're constipated." Amily laughed as she held her sides. "Fine, you got me. Please do tell mother and father that I shall be a little late since I actually will try to dress up for dinner." She added as she picked up the rest of the book series in her arms and trudged on to the hall.

"Alright Mily, and for the record, I do not look constipated when I try to look serious!" For someone with such scrawny arms, she could have the strength to carry an entire library with just her right arm. Emil would have his hands or rather his library full with her.

After successfully getting my sister to leave her den, I finally started heading to my original destination, the dining room. Entering the room, I started to enjoy the silence that filled it, relishing in the tranquility of the room without the sounds of chattering women and heels clicking on the marble. I took the seat next to my mother and little brother, Monroe, ruffling up his little mop of red hair and kissing my mother on the forehead, and patting Popsicle in the back.

"So Micah, Are you ready for the Report tomorrow?" mother asked indulging herself in some pasta. Mother had a love for pasta and we all had to blame Princess Nicoletta for doing so. She had the best recipe after all.

"As I'll ever be mother. I'm just getting that sinking feeling every time I try to think about it." I replied. Truth be told, I still wasn't mentally ready for this. Having 35 of the most beautiful girls the country has to offer under my roof wasn't the worst of situations but it was admittedly nerve wrecking. My answer was followed by a long silence which was broken by my father.

"I've been there before Micah. It won't last long though. The best thing I can say for you is that to don't be so quick to judge those girls. Try to take some time to open yourself to them but if you don't feel anything for some of those girls, don't lead them on. Eliminate them discreetly and- ." My father said trying to use his own experiences as inspiration for the advice before being so annoyingly interrupted by Amily's entrance.

"As you requested, I am alive and awoken!"said Amily strutting while striking poses for her imaginary photographers in the room in a floor length blue ball gown, way overdressed for dinner.

"Oh God." I moaned covering my face with my hand. Even if Amily didn't like to have the glitz and glam of royalty, she just loved to cause a commotion sometimes.

"Well, glad to see you… dressed up for dinner." Mother chuckled as she grabbed my arm to let me see up again.

Father was smiling proudly at Amily as she radiated a kind of confidence we rarely saw in her. Other than looking like a carbon copy of mother, the only thing she shared with her was her love to be brash and had the ability to get away with things. She kissed mom on the cheek, fiddled with Monroe's cheeks , tapped me on the back and finally hug father on her way to her seat. After her entrance, dinner had seemed to be a bore only until popsicle had asked me to follow him to one of our council rooms.

Around the room stood boards with full body pictures, and close up ones as well, several ones catching my eye. "Father, are these the Selected?" I asked walking up and down the room. "Indeed, I just wanted to show you how much we've been working for your Selection to go smoothly. We want you to find something special like what I and your mother found. " Obviously. I wanted something special. Is this going to be some long speech again? "You have a choice to whether or not see their profiles, I suggest you do so you won't be so awestruck with their looks. You know how well you can emote at times. I'll leave you to your decision. " He continued on with a smile while making an exit.

Taking a moment to come to a decision, I decided to just look at a few of them to familiarize myself with them. I took a seat and started scanning just the top of the folders. The first girl that caught his eye was from Zuni, "Katta-Ka-Kattaleya" I tried pronouncing out, hopefully getting the pronunciation right. She had the most alluring eyes that just mesmerized me. Then there was an Artemis who's smile was just amazing. Now I understand why father had told me to look ahead. If the girls in the Selection were like them, he definitely would have started drooling during the Report. "Kimberly, Nerissa, Kathrin, Riley, Camelot, Dove, Catalina , Adele, Lena.. These are a lot of girls." I commented each taking a look at their pictures. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/N : Howdy Hey guys! Finally finished this first chapter! Yay! Don't worry, I'm still accepting submissions so submit away! I'll be updating on a weekly basis so stay tuned ;3 I kinda shortened what was supposed to happen since I'm leaving 5 more spots for those who still want to add their submissions into the mix. If they aren't sent to me by this week then I'd just use my filler Selected for their places. The next chapter shall be The Report


	3. Chapter 2 : Not Made By Bees

**_Amily_**

"You look ravishing this evening your highness. Hundreds of Illea's youth would want to have the same dress you're wearing tonight." Calpurnia said with a heavy Italian accent as she dabbed my forehead for sweat. "I'm not very sure, Cal. You do know that I don't always show myself during the report. I don't like the attention." Okay maybe I do like the attention but having everyone's eyes on me was just too much to handle. "Prince Emil is lucky to be betrothed to you, Princess. I remember when your mother was Selected, she looked just like you. I even designed the gown you are wearing after the first dress your mother wore on her first Report." She explained while showing me a picture of the deep blue dress.

I was jealous of mother, she was just so flawless in everything she did (including saying that we should dispatch the caste system in live national television). "You're all too kind, Calpurnia. This is as good as it's going to get." I sheepishly replied. I really liked people saying that I looked like my mother; it gave me a sliver of hope that I could maybe be as beautiful as her.

"Excuse me, Princess Amily, you have a call coming from Prince Emil." A guard said as he entered the room with a small phone and handed me the device. "Yes, Emil?" I answered. "Hello, **honey**, Are you getting ready for the Report tonight?" Emil asked smoothly. Emil de Monpezat was my future husband but I hated that boy no matter what. He was one of the most annoyingly self-absorbed and deeply shallow people I have ever met. Just because I had a crush on him back when I was 12 ,doesn't mean that he could treat me like a jerk.

"Indeed I am, Emil. Please don't call me honey, I'm not made by bees. How'd you know? Aren't you supposed to be waking up in Swendway right now?" I tried saying in a sugary but sarcastic voice. "I'm supposed to but I'm not in Swendway right now." he said with confusion. "Oh so, where are you right now? Esportugal? France? Greece?" I continued on as I was escorted by Calpurnia to the door to see my worst nightmare standing in the hallway. "Hello hello, love." Said Emil as he opened his arms for me.

"Emil! What are you doing here?!" I said trying to stop the outrage from surfacing on my face as I went forward to give him a hug, hoping I would have enough self-control to not elbow him. "Well, I wanted to visit my beautiful betrothed on a very special evening like this. You don't get to see the Selection Draft live. I even told King Maxon ahead of time. I thought he told you." Emil said holding his arm out as I looped my own around his. "I believe that I had forgotten that fact." Nope, I think I zoned out again when daddy had said that. "Anyways, what matters is that you're here now." I added giving him a small peck on the cheek. If this was the way he wanted to play it, the game between us was so on.

* * *

**_Micah_**

Going down the steps of the stairs, I started singing an old song before the great war, taking my time to dance to the music in my head. "Prince Micah! You're needed on the stage as of this instant." Valentina yelled in her burgundy red dress. "I'm sorry, Val." I said as I hurried down the steps to meet her." As I took a look down the hallway, I saw Amily in the arms of Emil, making me smile, the sexual tension between them so thick that I could have cut it with a knife. Those two liked each other a lot; they just didn't know how to show it.

Emil had admitted to me that he had feelings for Amily back when he was 13 but eh, his pride got in the way since he wasn't really used to liking someone. This was a huge blow on his ego.

"Prince Emil, It's very nice to see you again. Princess Amily, You just look gorgeous this evening. Do remember to smile for the photographers tonight; they'll love to see pictures of the future King and Queen of Swendway." Valentina chattered on.

"Don't worry Val, we'll sure give them a show." Amily said squeezing Emil's arm. He's a dead man.

"Well that's great to hear! Now follow me, your parents are already on the stage, waiting for you." Valentina squeaked as she accompanied us, talking our ears off about the publicity for the Selection.

Mother and popsicle were on stage helping each other and fixing invisible flaws in what they were wearing. Father was tucking a strayed hair behind mother's ear as we had approached them. "Emil, how pleasant it is to see you have had a safe flight. I do hope you find your accommodations quite comfortable in the palace." Father had said a little sternly. "They are very comfortable, Sir. I appreciate that the room is just in front of Amily's." Emil replied with a bit of uncertainty since popsicle was giving him scary eyes. I decided to step away from that situation since dear old dad scared me as well.

"Prince Max- I'm sorry, Micah, How are you this evening?" A gray-haired Gavril Fadaye asked. Gavril was an extremely famous host back when my father was very young. I even remembered him interviewing me when I had returned back to living in the palace not too long ago. It was only about 3 years ago when Old Gavril had retired and stepped down from his legendary job, leaving a legacy to his son, Carlisle Fadaye, who in my honest opinion is still a neophyte when it came to hosting and journalism but he was still pretty good in the sense of keeping people interested.

"Nervous, Mr. Fadaye. Tonight's the night I'll know the name of my future wife so erm.. I think you get the idea." I replied. "You know that you shouldn't stutter, your highness. Speak to not impress people but speak for yourself." Gavril chuckled as he patted me on the back and walked to his seat on the council's table.

"Places everyone! 5 minutes until the Report!" Valentina said (or half-yelled) at us. I made my way to my chair which was right beside mother and Amily's , with popsicle and Emil at the ends. As make-up artists swarmed us for last minute touch ups, I started to notice the number of teenage girls in the crowd, hopeful enough to have been Selected. Seeing on my prompter, the Illean Emblem was flashed as our national anthem (sung by my mother) played along. Turning my attention to my father, he began giving updates with our projects and relations with other nations, giving Prince Emil's visit as a very good example of our relations with European nations. Our advisers also gave several updates about our allocated budgets for road construction in Panama and about our school building in Lakedon, Sonage, and Sota. As the advisers wrapped things up, the Master of Ceremonies introduced Carlisle as he made his entrance from the back of the stage.

"Good evening Illea! I believe that every single one of us is just on the edge just to find out who are in the running of becoming Illea's future princess and Queen. Aren't we all?" Carlisle hyped as he walked towards me and my family. "So Queen America, are you excited to meet your future daughter-in-law? " he said cheekily, leaning on her throne. "Very Much So, Carlisle, I'm sure that all of those 35 girls will be like daughters to me just like how the girls were like to Queen Amberly." She answered graciously with sadness. I understood that my mother was very attached to my Grandmother when it was her Selection.

"Would you care sharing to us what was it like when you were Selected, the night when you heard your name called on National Television?" Carlisle continued on. Mother took a moment to recall the moment even taking a deep breath before answering "Well, Carlisle, me and my family were huddled around our television with my sister, May, holding this big bowl of popcorn. When my family and I heard my name called, May tossed the bowl in the air and me and my family were covered in buttery popcorn. Our phone didn't stop ringing for days and dozens of friends and family had visited us, I even noticed some paparazzi outside our doors, some even hiding in my mother's tulip beds." She remembered happily, much to the amusement of the crowd. "How about some words of encouragement for these girls, your highness?"

"Queen Amberly said this and I believe this would still apply to you ladies : Remember this one night ,girls, because this is going to be your last night as a normal girl and of course, remember to be yourself." Mother said warmly to the camera as if she was speaking to every single girl in Illea personally. "and make sure to not knee him in the groin on your first date." She grinned while father and the rest of the crowd had laughed out loud.

"Wise Advice, my Queen. Now, King Maxon, were you there when the girls were drawn?" Carlisle continued on , now turning his attention to my father. "I was, Carlisle. A very diverse and beautiful array of ladies have been chosen and I am very proud that such etherealness belongs to daughters of our nation." Father said downright happy. Well, he sounded happy but I could tell that he was just as nervous as I was through his eyes and with the way he spoke. He tended to use long words when he had a certain anxiety about something.

"That is extremely good to hear, your highness. Princess Amily! You're a sight for sore eyes! I'm very happy to see that you have decided to be present for this special night, and with your fiancée as well. How are you two, doing? " Carlisle addressed to Mily , kissing her hand and shaking Emil's. "We're doing fantastic, Carlisle. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Well, unless Amily was somewhere else. Who wouldn't follow this gorgeous girl's tracks? " Emil answered hugging Mily close to him, geez that guy tried too hard to convince a crowd. "It's always a pleasure to witness the Report , especially on a night like this and I am sure Emil and I will be happily welcoming each and every single girl here. " Amily shyly said as she held Emil's hand tightly which earned Emil a death glare from popsicle .

"You two are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen! Well, aren't they huh, huh?" Carlisle said turning to the crowd. A chorus of cheers and applause followed, making Amily and Emil blush together. I did have to agree on that, they were the cutest little thing I've seen since I got a puppy. "Finally, Prince Micah, Would you like to describe your current feelings at the moment?" he addressed to me. How was I really feeling? It felt like I was sinking, like something was weighing me down. I felt like running away, changing my identity to Juan Veloso, and living my life out somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle as a fisherman. I wanted to just live alone somewhere far away from all of this. "I sure am excited! I really can't wait to see these girls. I'll take my father's word and hope that I won't start to drool or even have a nosebleed when I see them." I tried saying convincingly. Carlisle had chuckled and handed me his handkerchief "Well, I sure hope you won't your highness, you'd ruin your suit.".

"Now for the moment we've all been waiting for, Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the Selected Daughters of Illea! Get ready ladies because your whole world is going to change for the best when you hear your name." Carlisle said as he made his way to a desk on the side. As I looked at my prompter, the Illean symbol was flashed and the screen turned black with a small box where there was live footage of me.

"Let us Congratulate and Celebrate the following young ladies!"

"Miss Kimberly Hollingsworth of Kent, 4" He first said as a picture of a girl with glasses had appeared on the screen.

"Miss Liliana Ramsey of Lakedon, 2" I knew who she was, A famous athlete as well as a mathematical scholar. She was no doubt one of the tallest contestants, with being half an inch shorter than me.

"Miss Nikita Café of Sonage, 3"

"Miss Dove Churchill of Fennley, 4"

"Miss Kattaleya Valencinia of Zuni, 7"

"Miss Nerissa Baker of Yukon, 3"

"Miss Camelot Moon of Belcourt, 3"

"Miss Kathrin Alexander of Clermont, 7"

"Miss Artemis Galatas of Tammins, 4"

As I continued on looking at the screen intensely, Amily had then poked me. "Micah, Micah!" she whispered. "You're drooling." She said as she pointed to the corner of her mouth. I then wiped my saliva off with my sleeve and smiled shyly to the camera.

"Miss Andelaide Royce of Sota, 3"

"Miss Luna Barely of Paloma, 2"

"Miss Aurelia Zimmer of St. George, 2"

"Miss Lena Paradiso of Waverly, 6"

"Miss Catalina De Rivera of Denbeigh, 5"

"Miss Riley Burgess of Likely, 3"

"Miss Jemica Chandler of Midston, 5"

"Miss Adele Fleming of Dominica, 5"

"Miss Cassia Cooks of Bonita, 5"

"Miss Dale Montgomery of Sumner, 3"

"Miss Ivory Walsh of Dakota, 4"

"Miss Viola Anderson of Bankston, 3"

"Miss Mariette Chateaux of Whites, 2"

"Miss Elara Ilyme of Angeles, 3"

"Miss Rhiannon Gaynor of Labrador, 5"

"Miss Chanson Burgundy of Carolina, 2" I tried to keep my anger from surfacing. I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. It was Chanson, the girl so responsible for humiliating me back in middle school. Trying to keep myself collected, my ears started buzzing and I then blocked everything away. I concentrated on trying to give some nice reactions to the next girls but I was so close to striking the prompter and walking away.

"I congratulate our Selected daughters of Illea! Prince Micah, would you like to say anything to the Selected?" Carlisle said pulling me back to reality. I gave a smile looking directly at the camera and warmly said "I can't wait to meet each and every one of you and I hope that maybe one of us would find something magical." .

"There you have it folks! Tune in to the next Report where we have a small special for the Selection. Good Evening and Long live Illea!" Carlisle said as my prompter's screened turned black. "Are you okay?" said Mother as she approached me, rubbing my head. She knew me to well to understand when I was angry or uncomfortable. "It was just, mom, it was that girl. It was the girl that ridiculed me before." I said placing my head between my hands. "Not here, Micah. Let's go inside." She said rubbing my back and going with me into the palace.

* * *

**_Amily_**

"I can't believe you said that." I said as we walked to our rooms. "I don't know what you mean." Emil replied non-chalantly looking at me straight in the eye and smiling. God, he had the clearest eyes and the nicest teeth. No, just because he looks like Joseph from Blue Moon and is your cast for him doesn't mean that you can like him. But don't you do like him? Wait, No I don't. "Just so you know, we're only doing this so that Swendway and Illea would be united together. Our Norswendans really do have a lot of respect for you Illeans." He added. He was right, well, half-way there. I was only supposed to marry Emil for Swendway's dowry which was enough to improve our educational systems here in Illea. I only agreed to it so that all of Illea would have better libraries. I knew that the children of Illea deserved to know the beauty books held. It wasn't the first marriage to Swendway though. My ancestor, Gregory Illea had shipped off his daughter, Katherine to marry the first Emil de Monpezat. Of course, me and Emil the second weren't related. The Norswendan royal family had the same misfortune as ours. Katherine Illea, King Emil, and their daughter Antonella, perished in a freak boating accident, or so they said. Some speculated that it was a plot executed by Emil the first's cousin thrice removed, who was next in line after him. We walked in silence until we came across Micah looking disheveled and worried.

"Hey Mike, what's wrong?" Emil asked but all Micah did was wave at us as he continued on and into his room. Emil then took a look at me as I reflected the same confused look he had on his face. "Let him be, he just needs his space." I said as we continued on to our rooms. "Hey Emil, I appreciate that you really flew to Illea just to support Micah, I think he really needs all the man-support he needs." I said as I turned to him. "Why do you have to always be mean to me, Emil?" I asked out of the blue. "Because I like to annoy you. " He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead that it filled me in a warm feeling. I knew there was something more than that but there was a certain magic in our dynamic that I wanted to keep.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was a long one. Anywhos, I've left around 10 more spots for Ocs, so submit awaaaay yo~ Eyyyyy Prince Emil makes his appearance this chappie and do expect for more surprise guests for man-support in the incoming chapters. Thank you for all your lovely reviews and characters and of course, your support. Stay pretty everybody!


	4. Chapter 3 : Still Here For the Food

_**Micah**_

"Come to think of it, how about we just cancel the Selection or maybe postpone it? I'd really love to go to Honduragua right now and visit Grandma Adele! I think Monroe would like that too!" I reasoned out with father. Tomorrow was the day when the Selected were to arrive here in the palace and I'd pretty much start going undercover for a day.

"Micah Aloysius Schreave, you aren't chickening out , are you?" mother said as she took her seat on the dinner table.

"Of course I'm chickening out! Dad, how did it feel to have a lot of pretty girls under one roof? Don't you think this is going to be intimidating for me? I have a good feeling they're just going to try and be plastic to me, like aren't you guys afraid of that too? What if they're rebels? What if they're here to assassinate Monroe?" I ranted on turning the attention to Monroe as I squished his cheeks in front of them.

"Poor Little Monroe! Don't you think he's a crown jewel? We shouldn't let anyone harm this little bundle- "

"Micah, I'm getting tired of this kind of reasoning. It's annoying and immature. You are being paranoid, no one's gonna assassinate anybody. Now cut it off, this is one of the duties you have as crowned prince of Illea and you have to choose a daughter of Illea to marry." Father said, striking his fist on the table. Okay, maybe I was being paranoid but who wouldn't be? My non-existent love life depended on what would happen in this Selection.

"I'm sorry father. I guess you can say that I am just really tense because of the Selection. Finding someone you love within a group of strangers isn't as easy as it was for you two." I said less enthusiastically.

"Micah, it never is easy. Love that is. From everything I've read, there will always be some kind of conflict in it. It's cliché but it's a normal thing in life. Best part is that you'll never know where and when. Take for example Daenarys Targaryen from this really ancient book I read, she didn't really expect that she'd be married off to a chieftain but eventually she fell in love with him." Amily babbled sadly as she picked on the food on her plate.

"Don't go emotional on me, sis. We get that you're sad that Emil had to go back to Swendway and stuff but don't bring it here to the dining table." I chuckled as Amily shot me some curse sign from another book series.

"Alrighty everybody! We have big big plans for tomorrow! I've personally contacted all of the Selected and all of them are ready for tomorrow's send off special. The make-up artists will arrive here at 7 am sharp tomorrow your highness. The prosthetics will look Fantabulous on you!" Valentina chirped in her British accent as she popped through the small creak in the door of the dining hall. I definitely was looking forward for the disguisification process.

"Well, alright Val, Thank you for that update." Mother said as she dismissed Valentina.

Well, we had to enjoy our last meal alone in the palace, not to mention that this is the last time I'd be a bachelor. They said that I shouldn't really try too hard, the girls are coming here to compete for either me, my crown, or maybe even the food in the palace. Heck, my mother stayed here for the food, wouldn't blame her too.

"Still here for the food, Micah, but more for your dad." Mother said while holding my father's hand.

"How did you?"

"You were thinking out loud again." She said laughing even more.

"Oh right." I said sheepishly.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry to all y'allz for this really short chapter! I promise I'll make it up in the next which is going to be around 2 weeks from now since I'm having major exams next week and I unfortunately will be losing my laptop rights. Again, thank you to all my supporters! Don't worry, I'm not quitting any time soon! I've got everything planned so don't worry.

In our next chapter, you'll be seeing that Micah's going to have a make-over for himself! (or should I call it a "Mic-ahver , sorry if you don't understand this pun :P) Stay beautiful everybody!


	5. Chapter 4 : Blown Away

**_Liliana Ramsey_**

Leaving home felt like the hardest thing to do. I seriously couldn't hold back tears while the governor of Lakedon had carried the ceremony on. My mother couldn't have held back tears either or maybe the wind had blown something into her eyes. The wind in Lakedon almost made you feel like you were going to be blown away.

"Lady Ramsey is certainly one of Lakedon's greatest outputs! Not only is she one of Illea's greatest athletes and is already eligible for the Olympic Games for Track and Field! She had however given up her Olympic training for the moment to compete for the Prince's affection. How about a round of applause for her sacrifice for the betterment of Illea?" he spoke as he tried to sugarcoat who I was. It was difficult to give up my slot for the training but I guess I didn't have a choice.

It was the people of Illea who wanted me to join the Selection. I don't even get why I had even shot to sudden stardom. My family were just simple sevens when I had started getting popular with Illean collegiate sports forums. Such popularity had actually boosted me up the caste system and even made me a two! The money from endorsements was great for my family. My dad and mom didn't have to work on the roads anymore and we had better living conditions, I could even send my little sister, Rhianna to a really good private school.

In my thoughts I had somehow phased out when the governor had asked me for some words of thanks for the people of Lakedon and for Illea, clearing my throat I began to say "I don't know how to begin this so I'm probably gonna say what's on the top of my head. Thank you all for the support and love you have shown to me especially to my family. Mama, Papa, I am so thankful for the opportunities you had provided for me even if they weren't the most expensive, they were your best. Just a lot of Thank yous to everyone! I really hope I can make all of you – WHOA!". The carnation in my hair had been blown away as I tried to grab it.

"Well, I guess I have to say that I am just blown away with all your support and I hope I can make you proud. Thank you!" I said to make up for the little fault in the weather.

"A very heartfelt speech, Lady Liliana!" the governor said. "Don't worry, we have another carnation to place into your hair." he whispered to me. "Now, join me as we send off Lady Liliana" he continued on as the Illean anthem had begun playing by the band.

Stepping off the stage I was then approached by my family, Mama and Papa had hugged me, crying even more, telling me of how proud they were of me and no matter what, they always will be. Rhianna seemed to be the nonchalant one. She told me to ask Prince Micah about Prince Fiyero of Esportugal aka her crush. It was funny enough how she fawned over him and that he was around my age. As my aide lead me to the car, the crowd and photographers had began crowding us which really did cause a slight anxiety in me.

**_Nikita Café _**

My send-off ceremony had felt disastrous. I get why a lot of people had gotten pissed and angry at me. I know that I am rounder than your average girl but did those twig witches really have to yell some really mean words? God, I wish I had gotten security to execute them or something.

Walking into the airport and getting into our waiting area, I had found out that the three other Selected contestants had arrived before me. There was Liliana Ramsey, the poor seven who had shot to fame for her athletic talents. I forgot the other two girls but I could tell that I was the heaviest among the Selected already. I don't even know why they Selected me too, everybody hates me for my weight as if being fat was the worst thing I could be. At least I'm a decent person who doesn't heckle people for a totally offensive reason.

A girl with extremely long jet black hair in a tight high ponytail and bright sapphire blue eyes had greeted me first, she seriously had the cutest little cheeks you'd want to pinch whenever she smiled. She introduced herself as Sabrina Bellaza from Atlin. She seemed to be so plastic to me but I could actually feel her genuine kindness in her aura.

The other girl who happened to have a light brown hair and grey eyes, waved at me and Sabrina had introduced her as Luna Barely from Paloma, she was undeniably one of the most beautiful of the Selected even if she was petite.

Another aide had greeted us and escorted us to our plane, I had then noticed how different the four of us are from our shoes. Sabrina wore hidden wedge sneakers which allowed her to look taller and more elegant than before as she walked but she happened to still remain as bubbly. A red tulip was in her hair but she often had to adjust it because it kept on falling due to her bouncy/jumpy walk. Luna wore a daisy in her hair and complemented it with 5 inch silver heels which made her look at most 5'6" tall. Liliana wore running shoes, typical. I bet it was one of her endorsement deals to wear those during her send-off ceremony.

Sabrina continued on talking to me, even on the plane ride, telling me some basic stuff about her. She's the eldest of two siblings, her brother being 10 years younger than her. She's a director's assistant who hopes to get a gig as an actress. She loves to sing and act apparently. She did spark my interest when she said she loved reading books.

"I like reading too. It makes me feel like I'm experiencing those kinds of things. I love reading Vancamp House series!" I answered back. Sabrina then took out the entire Vancamp House series out of her backpack squealing about how much she adores the story's protagonist Colin Kinder, a wizard who struggles to balance the good and bad energies surrounding him.

"I personally like Georgia Frank more. She seems to have had the best character development within the series." I replied.

"Do you think that Princess Amily likes the Vancamp House series?" Sabrina asked as she tucked away her books. "Hey Luna,Liliana! What do you think of Princess Amily? I personally think that she may seem a little intimidating, cause you know, she's a princess, but I think she can be an ally." She chattered on.

"Um, I think Amily's okay." Luna said in a bored tone, turning her attention to the window. Liliana was the one who went to the seat across me and Sabrina and shrugged. "I've met Amily once, she's pretty decent but she's kinda like a loner." Liliana said, Sabrina nodded along. "I just hope she treats us well." I said.

The rest of the flight went along more quietly as Sabrina had busied herself with reading the first book of the Vancamp House series : "The Just Jester" and Liliana and Luna having a conversation of their own and I just felt totally out of place again.

**_Sabrina Bellaza_**

The airport was super crowded! There seemed to have been hundreds of people waiting there and cheering for us when our plane landed. I felt so lucky to experience this. Walking down the little staircase of the plane, the cheers seemed to have gotten louder. Majority of the posters had been for Luna and Liliana, well I wouldn't be surprised, those two seemed to have really big fan bases for A. being really pretty and B. being a model/celebrity.

I was really glad that Nikita had a fair amount of posters too, I had noticed that she was one of the few of the selected who had meat on her bones. Walking down the laid out red carpet felt so surreal, walking by the crowd asking for pictures, selfies and autographs, I saw a couple dozen girls wearing their hair in a high pony tail like mine, holding posters supporting me saying "She's ready for the highness with her pony tail!".

I couldn't help but smile and feel so elated with this kind of support. One of the little girls, who seemed to be around 5, I stopped to have a picture and autograph seemed to have just cried so I had asked her why she looked so glum, she then had replied to me saying that she doesn't know how to tie her hair in a pony tail like mine, which melted me. I then asked her to step into the red carpet with me as I took out one of my styling combs and hairsprays, and of course one of my many scrunchies.

As I stooped down to her height, I began combing her honey blonde hair into a ponytail just like mine and in a matter of around 2 minutes, I finished her look. I then took out a small mirror out of my bag and showed her my handiwork; she then started jumping up and down and hugged me for the ponytail saying that now she looks just like me. One of the guards had then tapped me on the shoulder telling me that I had to go now, before saying good bye to the kid, I handed her the comb I used and said "Remember that you are always beautiful, little lady, and don't let anyone doubt that." Cliché-ness and all.

I then walked to the other Selected as Luna and Liliana had began slowly applauding me. "Nice thing you did there Sab." Luna said a little sarcastically. Liliana just said that what I did was cute. Nikita patted me on the back saying that even if it looked like I was trying to kiss up to the crowd, I really did look genuine to everyone. Well, at least I was getting my message right, I wanna inspire people.

* * *

A/N: Howdy Hey readers! Sorry I haven't been very punctual with my updates, I actually found time to write a chap within exam week so yay! Firstly, Thank you to all my lovely supporters! You guys are awesome! Secondly, I think my update schedule is going to be random now BUT I'll always try my best to update asap. So in this Chapter, I've decided to go with some Selected's POVs so yeap, no Micah YET. This is part 1 of the Plane ride and all that, I'm gonna write up part 2 a little later on with more Selected POVs! Liliana, Nikita, and Sabrina are all my characters because I kinda felt a little more comfortable writing them up while testing out my 1st person POV writing. So next chap, will feature the Submitted OCs so YAY!

Then we shall make some cuts... some... hair cuts and make-overs! In other news, I'm having a little contest about Micah's make over, you're not gonna guess his post-make over look, but his look before it! I wanna see your guesses and whoever guesses it first and right, gets... the First Date of the Selection and of their choice~ So guess guess away in the reviews! Announcement of the winner will be revealed when I PM you secretly.

Lastly, I will be posting face claims for the Royal Family in my profile so you should go check it out soon~

Arcus out and stay lovely and beautiful people!


	6. Chapter 5 : Trouble in the Airport

**_Micah_**

I continue on to face the mirror as the stylist starts taking out the foil in my hair, her helium-filled voice making the experience feel a little more irritating. Being the Prince of Illea, I'm supposed to have an image to uphold and with the Selection being a whole new chapter in my life, they supposed it was time for me to have a new look.

Valentina stood behind me, observing if this new color in my hair actually did suit me. I wasn't very comfortable at all with the ghastly smell of the dye running up nostrils. As the stylist finished washing my hair, she took out this huge dryer and placed it over my head. With that, the stylist seemed to have disappeared from my line of sight though I still sensed her presence and heard her annoying voice speak to Valentina, perhaps talking about the make-overs for the 35 girls coming over to the palace.

So my future wife happened to be arriving in the palace today, sounds exciting if not there were 35 girls to choose from. At least my drag plan supposedly would help me narrow things down with the girls but who knows what might happen. I might actually like all of them though it was unlikely. I do had to keep in mind that I had a target to eliminate as soon as she came to the palace, Chanson.

**_Camelot Moon_**

Coming down from the plane had seemed a little intimidating, with the crowds yelling and screaming our names. I had to say I was taken aback by the support of these people whom I didn't even know. I then started walking down the carpet too nervous to interact with these people.

"Hey Camelot! You don't want wanna miss this action! Everybody's extremely nice!" Chanson yelled at me as she took countless pictures with the crowd, her pearly white grin shining with so much happiness. Chanson seemed like a really nice person when I met her about a few hours ago. Her maroon hair contrasting her delicate fading blue eyes and naturally graceful posture had made me a little nervous about her since she'd seem like some tough competition but from the moment she shook my hand, I knew that she seemed genuinely happy to meet me.

Taking Chanson's command into thought I began getting closer to the crowd, stopping by to autograph and take pictures with them. The noise of the place just seemed ear-piercing but the happiness and the mood of the people pushed me to continue on with interacting with them.

The mood had suddenly changed when I heard Chanson scream when some grubby guy had his hands on her chest, making me, Kimberly, Veronica, and Kathrin run to her as security had hit the man with their batons and another pulling Chanson away from that atrocity. Chanson definitely looked shaken as Kathrin Alexander of Clermont began consoling her, patting her on the back and talking to her about those kinds of creeps will definitely land themselves in jail. Kimberly Hollingsowrth who happened to be from Kent had then spoke to me as we walked down the carpet escorted by more security and an aide. Veronica just shook her head looking shaken as well, daring not to speak to anymore of the crowd.

Waiting in the limousine, the tension between the four of us had only gotten thicker as an emergency nurse had taken Chanson out to check if the pervert had hurt her in any way. Fortunately, Chanson was unharmed and she maintained her composure once more.

"Don't worry about me guys. This isn't the first time a guy groped me. I really am fine, nothing to worry. Now let's get excited for those make-overs we're supposed to have!" Chanson assured us as the limousine had just started moving. I wondered if Chanson had been a subject of objectification in her school in Carolina. She was pretty and of really great form which made me think that maybe some perverted football player must've done something like that to her.

"Make-Overs you say?" Kimberly had asked, looking a little confused.

"Yeap! I heard from my auntie's grandma's nephew's daughter, who happened to be in Queen America's Selection! They say that they want to enhance what we have and to make us more presentable on camera." Chanson confirmed as she tossed her extremely long hair behind her.

"I hope they really do something about my hair! I'm so tired of this color. I mean, straight hair with bangs are totally out of style already. I need me a little more bounce." Kathrin remarked enthusiastically, earning her a laugh from everybody in the car, including the driver.

"How about you Cam? What do you think they'd do to you during the make overs?" Kimberly asked intently, leaning a little bit to me.

"I have no idea at all. I just want to keep myself really natural I guess." I replied. Well, that's what seemed to be what I thought. I always liked myself with my long brown hair , it's a look I kept for a really long time and I wasn't very sure what I'd look like with any other style.

"You do have a point. I do assume Prince Micah would like to meet someone a 100% themselves. Then again, maybe Prince Micah seems different from what he seems to be like on TV." Veronica said. I didn't even know she was listening in. She seemed to zone out a lot.

"Chanson, you come from Carolina. Had you ever met Micah when he was studying in Public School? According to his old footage, he said he studied in the same town as you did." Veronica inquired.

"I don't think so, Ronny. I never really interacted with people back in school." Chanson said, a little embarrassed.

"It's alright. Oh look we're near the palace already!" Kim said as she neared the window. Looking within another window myself, I was astounded by the large structure looking as if it came out from a fairy tale or even a book.

"I can't believe we're going to live here! It feels like it's too good to be true!" Kathrin said excitedly. I had to agree with her. Just from the outside, the palace looked luxurious, the inside would definitely be even more luxurious. The car had then entered the gate and the gardens just looked so beautiful, rows of dozens of flowers, their names I couldn't even remember.

By the time we arrived in the palace's main steps, a rather odd looking woman was waiting for us.

* * *

A/N: Howdy hey readers! Firstly, I'm so happy with Kiera's announcement about the new books! Squeee! I just can't! I can't wait to read the Heir!

Secondly, thank you to all my readers and followers! Your support is what inspires me to continue to write! Exams are finally done and I thought I should surprise y'all with another Chapter this week! So yay! Unfortunately, updates aren't gonna be that frequent since I have a lot of things to do now that it's our second quarter of the year. Don't worry! I'm not quitting! If your character didn't appear in this chapter, it doesn't mean I didn't like them, I just chose several random characters~ So yeap! Stay Beautiful everybody and don't forget to favorite, follow and review! :D


	7. Chapter 6 : Salon-ageddon

**_Thank you to Sabrina317, SelectionLoverForever,shadeslayerprincess111_**_ (Go check out her awesome fanfiction! It's totally something you should totally read!), __**RainSpell, **__**Dl9571**__**, Emimawi, **__**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest for Reviewing! and to Dl9571, Ibelieveinprincess,Kassidy10, Rainspell, Sabrina317, coralsea25, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, livelong-andprosperb1tch, selectionprincess59, and shadeslayerprincess111 for favoriting! Finally my greatest thanks to 4Love4Love4, Dl9571, Emimawi, Headless Gummy Bear, Ibelieveinprincesses , Kassidy10, Rachael torie b, RosemaryAlysse, Sabrina317, everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, livelong-andprosperb1tch, selectionprincess59, and shadeslayerprincess111 for following! You guys are the reason why I continue on to write~! :D **_

* * *

**_Amily_**

"So, they're here." I paced around my older brother, Micah, though he practically looked like a completely different person, minus the prosthetics making him look more matronly. His golden hair once fashioned into a ponytail, now was short at its sides though a pomp of hair poofed up his head and was covered by this realistic looking ebony wig. I swear, even in 2-inch pumps, he really did seem intimidating.

"I know and I've already met some of them. Some guards told me that one of them encountered some perv in the airport." He replied to me, balancing on those pumps. "Do you know who?" I asked, intrigued about which of those girls had that unfortunate encounter. "I haven't the slightest idea. How about ask Valentina?" Micah said. I wouldn't want to be the one to disturb Valentina while she was in her zone. Then again, I was Princess and I could get away with disturbing her. She wouldn't actually yell at me. "Sounds like a plan. She's in the Women's room right?"

"Yeap, I'm heading there myself. Wait, aren't you prohibited to go to the women's room to meet the Selected?" Micah asked as he started walking to the women's room with me. "Nope, it's not my Selection. Mother even told me that I needed to go and meet them, said that it might even boost their morale on winning your heart. I could get in there and start serving them tea and cakes for all they cared. Which actually would sound divine but I'm really full right now. " I chuckled along as we reached the room.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Amily." He laughed along. I liked not making any sense, it distorts the normal perception of life. "I know it doesn't. So Michelle, care to introduce me to the ladies?" I continued on. "Of course." He said but then cleared his throat and repeated what he just said in a highly pitched voice which kinda sounded like a parody of Valentina's own voice. "Excuse me Ladies! Can I please get all of your attention over here? There's someone who'd like to meet you all~!" Micah said as we both entered the room. Everybody had continued on with their work until one of the girls gave a gasp and pointed to our direction, then everybody did.

It seemed like my presence kinda made the girls become more conscious of themselves since I saw a lot of back straighten in their chairs. The room was in havoc, like salon-ageddon. Hairsprays, dyes, curlers, and hair, lots and lots of hair was scattered around the floor. "Ladies, may I present to you, Prince Micah's sister, Princess Amily Margarita Singer Schreave!" he introduced as I gave a small curtsy. Judging from the pictures, it seems that these girls did not disappoint. They looked so much more beautiful in person, making me feel more insecure about my own looks.

A chorus of good afternoons from the girls followed, accompanied by the staff's greetings. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, everybody. Do continue on with what you're doing. I can't wait to see all of your work and make overs when they're finished." I said as I started walking around towards where Valentina was. "How do you always seem to make everybody like your presence?" Micah asked as he scurried behind me. "I don't know. I think it's a red head thing, like mom. Mary had told me that so many people were charmed by mother when she was just a Selected."

"Hey Valentina. Hope you don't mind me dropping by, I just wanted to know what the girls looked like, before all that glitzy glammy kind of stuff was added to them." I said as I placed my elbow on her shoulder. "Erm, not at all your highness." Valentina said , concealing the annoyance in her voice though her eyes practically were imagining me getting set on fire. That lady had a huge temper but she knew how to conceal her feelings and hold back her tongue when needed, which was probably all the time since me, Micah, and Aella used to bug her about everything.

"Great. So tell me, who seems to go strong among the girls? Any stand outs?" I whispered as I followed her around the room. She was checking every station, talking to some of the stylists about the girls and their make overs and if they were finished so that the girls waiting at a small bench could get their own make overs done. "It's too early, your highness. They've barely been here for a day and they haven't been quite aware that they already had met the prince." Valentina whispered along. "Alrighty. So… should I be doing something?" I asked as Valentina was checking out a girl's make up. Well, mother told me to interact with them but I guess I wanted Valentina's thumbs up.

"Why don't you try to entertain the girls sitting on the waiting bench? They're all done with their make overs and I guess you can help show them to their rooms. I believe that they'd appreciate your presence there plus your mother told me to allow you to do so too. The Ladies' names are all written on the front of the room and they're all wearing their pins so touring them around the palace and bringing them to their rooms would be a piece of cake for you." She replied directing her hand to point where the bench was while gesturing one of her own assistants to hand be a clipboard where all the things I needed to say was written.

"Alrighty then, Val. See you later~" I said. Yeah, making friends with girls who might probably use her as a way to get close to Micah. That's gonna be a breeze. "Okay, don't chicken out now, Ams. You just have to put your diplomatic look and voice. Sound all business-y and all that kind of stuff so they think you're normal and not a complete recluse like Boo Radley from the Grapes of Wrath.. wait, no.. Boo was from To Kill a Mockingbird." I thought along while making a slight detour by checking myself in the mirror.

"Good afternoon, looks like your make overs have gone remarkably well. As you all know I'm Princess Amily and I'm here to escort and tour you all around the palace. But first things first, could you each please introduce yourselves?" I said as I stood in front of them, trying to not shake in my kitten heels. There were about 5 girls sitting on the waiting seats, introducing themselves as Artemis Galatas of Tammins, Nerissa Baker of Yukon, Lena Paradiso of Waverly, Cassia Cooks of Bonita and Ivory Walsh of Dakota. Each of them looked so pretty compared to myself that I tried tucking my hair behind my ear and a noticeable feature among them was that they each had green eyes. "Did you any of you notice that you each have green eyes?" I blurted out. Sugar Honey Iced Tea! I shouldn't have said that. It sounded too weird. The girls took a look at each other and all giggled.

"That's a mighty observant thing to notice, Princess Amily." Ivory had said while the others laughed and nodded in agreement. "Thank you. So shall we get going?" I asked as I gestured to one of the doors out of the Women's Room. Maybe getting to know these girls wouldn't actually be hard at all. Each of them seemed very approachable and friendly. "Maybe you shouldn't trust them completely, yet. Ams. Remember, this is a competition and you're probably a good strategy to go with."

* * *

A/N : I'm so sorry guys but the past weeks have been so hectic and it's just been so difficult to write since I basically am buried under homeworks and scripts to memorize. I originally was able to work a 14,000 word chapter from the past 8 days but unfortunately, it disappeared from my computer and only around 10% of it was saved. I'm so sorry for the long wait everybody but I'm trying my best to make it up in Chpater 7! Stay beautiful and don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite 3! Love y'allz!


	8. Chapter 7 : Lovable but Independent

Omg Hi remaining readers that have actually waited for more than a month for me to update. I know I'm a horrible horrible person for disappearing and stuff but I totally have a few good reasons why. First, it's been a hectic competition season for the cheer dance competition but Yaaaay! We won champions! Yeah! Secondly, I have an upcoming play production which has been taking a lot of my time away. I seriously couldn't have found time to write cause I'd have probably been asleep by then. So In this Chapter, I basically place it in 3 POVS and that is Artemis Galatas , Cassia Cooks, and Kathrin Marion AlexanderThis is about maybe 3,000 words because y'allz deserves it for being such kind readers for not killing me for being horrible at updating. So on Micah's hair thing… basically, his hair was actually shoulder length long, like long enough to tie in a ponytail. In the next Chapter, we're going to feature more characters (hopefully).

These people are seriously the best even if I suck at consistently updating. My greatest, deepest, and most fangirliest thanks to WaffleManiac, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, SelectionLoverForever, Dl9571, Emimawi, Sabrina317, Kassidy10. And shout out to my newest reviewers: Smiley Face, coralsea25, and pmollymay! Welcome to the club!

**Artemis Galatas**

Seeing one of the members of the Royal family in person was surprising in a good way I guess. Princess Amily still looked the same as she always does during the weekly Reports but seeing her for the first time and even giving me and a couple of other Selected a tour of the palace felt like she was talking to a ghost. Amily kept a demure but stoic stance whenever she paused to give us an introduction to the different rooms in the palace, her facial expression looked tired. I guess she acted this way, just too quiet. As we walked past the dining room, a small figure began running towards our direction, A boy who bore a great resemblance to her except he had cool blue eyes rather than Amily's boring dark ones.

"Monroe!" Amily exclaimed as she tried picking up the chubby little boy though I'm pretty sure that the boy was more than half of Amily's own weight. So that was Prince Monroe, the second in line to the throne after the ever so unpresent Prince Micah. "Hey Amily, who are these pretty girls?" the young prince questioned as Amily kneeled down to his eye level. "They're the Selected for Micah's Selection. " she answered glancing around. "Where's Beth? Isn't she supposed to be watching over you?" Amily added. Monroe shook his head. I was impressed, the kid seemed advanced for the look of his age. "I'm sorry Ladies but I need the five of you to wait here while I looked for one of staff to watch over Monroe, your patience is greatly appreciated." Amily bluntly said, walking off from our sight, with Monroe holding her hand.

"Don't you think Monroe is just the cutest little thing?" one of the other Selected whispered to me. Based from what I had remembered, she was Cassia Cooks of Bonita. She was one of the Selected who had not really touched anything about her. Her black hair looked natural in cleaner curls which did really did contrast with her pale skin.

"Yeah, I guess he's cute. " I nodded along.

"If Prince Monroe is this cute, I can't imagine how dashing Prince Micah would be when we meet him tomorrow!" she squealed making the one of the other Selected join in on us.

"Hi! I haven't properly introduced myself! I'm Ivory, Ivory Walsh and from what I've read on your pins, you guys are Cassia Cooks and Artemis Galatas." Ivory spoke as shook both our hands consecutively.

"Glad to meet you." Cassia said with a smile.

"Can you actually believe that we've already met two of the royal family? Gaaaah! Monroe's so cute, he reminds me of my little brother. " she rambled along animatedly. Her presence actually seemed fun and effervescent compared to Amily's aura –cold and distant. "By the way, I like your gowns." She continued on.

"Thanks. Do you love the color purple too?" I said comparing that both Cassia and Ivory were wearing purple gowns though they both were as different as can be. Cassia wore a structural mermaid styled dress with a bottom that bursted right after her thighs. Ivory wore a lighter colored day dress with purple lace sleeves with it ending at her knees

"Purple will never be my favorite color but a lot of people say that Purple is a good color for me. I still dislike purple though. " Ivory said.

"Actually, I kinda hate wearing purple. I would have preferred to wear something green." Cassia replied.

"Hmmm… You're right! I think green would be a really suiting color for you, especially with your snow white vibe going on." Ivory commented. This earned a giggle from both me and Cassia. We talked for 15 more minutes about a lot of random and different things about ourselves like our jobs before we got Selected and how we imagined what Prince Micah actually was like in person before Princess Amily's voice interrupted our chat.

"I'm extremely sorry for the wait Ladies, but if you could follow me now, I'll be glad to show you to your rooms." Amily said as the 5 of us messily bowed to her. We then followed her through the corridor until we stopped at a grand marble staircase. Cassia's reaction said what I thought as well, it was extremely beautiful. I always wanted to study architecture and this was one of the things that I had always dreamed of creating. As we climbed the stairs, Princess Amily had then given us some more information like who designed the staircase, who actually was a German architect by the name of Augustus Fick, a name I've came across before in an old architecture text book I saw in the public library and that the second floor will be where me and the rest of the Selected were to reside for the rest of our stay in the Palace and that the third floor happens to be off limits because that was where she and the rest of the royal family's rooms were located.

Princess Amily then began dropping each of us to our rooms, first, Lena then Nerissa. Fortunately for me, Cassia, and Ivory, the three of our rooms were at the edge of the hallway altogether. Ivory and Cassia's rooms were right across each other at the corners while mine was right beside Ivory's. Princess Amily then bade us a good bye, leaving us to do whatever we wanted. "Okay, on the count of three, let's all get into our rooms together." Cassia suggested. It was an odd thing to do but given the opportunity, I wouldn't want to regret saying that my stay in the palace didn't feel like a fairy tale. Ivory agreed by starting saying "One…". I followed saying "Two…" and Cassia bursted into her room when she had yelled "THREE, BYE~!"

**_Cassia Cooks_**

As I bursted through my doors, I was greeted to the sight of three maids that were cleaning up imaginary messes. They obviously were surprised to see me burst through the doors. The three of them then lined up together in a straight line to introduce themselves. The head maid introduced herself as Rhea, she seemed to be the eldest of the three of them, she even seemed as old as my mom is. The youngest one of the maids introduced herself as Leila, with the last one introducing herself as Luanne. They then lead me on to one of the arm chairs in the room which was beside one of the French doors to the balcony and then stood in front of me while Luanne and Leila bombarded me with questions.

"Wait, so… you three are here to personally take care of all my wants and stuff?" I asked.

"We sure are, Lady Cassia!" Leila happily said.

"Do you like your dress my Lady? Or do you have a certain preference of style for them- " Luanne asked , her eyes brightening.

"Your other maids and I had heard that your previous occupation was that of a seamstress and we will definitely try our best to suit whatever you'd like to wear." Rhea sternly said, cutting Luanne off.

"Well, I hope that maybe… you could make me dresses more in the shade of green?" I asked a little sheepishly, having help wasn't exactly something you get easily used to.

"Of course my lady, would you have anything else you'd like? Tea or any snack you'd like to eat?" Luanne asked.

"Actually, I'm quite alright. I think I just feel quite tired from today, you know, having a lot of drastic things happening today. I'd much like having a cup of tea with a nice little sweet to nibble on right now. After that, you three can be dismissed." I ordered along.

"Certainly , Lady Cassia." Rhea answered with a curtsey, moving out of the room with Luanne and Leila.

Now that my maids had moved along, I finally was able to get a good look at my new room. It was a cream color with this beautiful and lush red carpeting below my feet. I then noticed that across my seat was a sewing machine as well as basket full of yarns and equipments perfect for knitting. The walls were covered with a few paintings, some larger than others, and including her pictures taken for the Selection. I couldn't help but notice how different I looked before and after her make over, stopping over to a small closet with two mirrors. In the middle of the room stood a queen sized bed, with linen that she couldn't even imagine on how expensive it cost. Beside her bed were two night tables with two matching burgundy lamps. As I continued along the room, I finally made it into my bathroom which was actually bigger than the apartment I lived in before all this. Everything looked like it came from Mount Olympus, everything was golden and extremely beautiful.

"Do you like the room, Lady Cassia? If you want to change anything about it, feel free to do so. " interrupted a voice behind me. It was Leila, with a tea set with a matching plate that was crammed with a dozen decadent treats. I then followed her out of the bathroom to where Luanne and Rhea stood, preparing my seat in the balcony outside.

"Actually, would it be alright if we changed the palette to maybe something green? Maybe something more nature-like?" I requested again hoping they wouldn't be annoyed with the request.

"We'll see what we could do." Rhea answered.

"Well, I don't think I'll need anything else. You three are dismissed." I commanded.

"Are you sure?" Luanne asked with puppy dog eyes. "Quite. I'd like some time to myself if you don't mind." I answered back. "Alright. Ring the bell right over there if you need anything from us, milady. Enjoy your afternoon tea. Miss Valentina also reminded us to tell you that dinner will be served in the Women's Room with the other Selected. We shall return at 6 my lady to prepare you." Leila replied, going out with Rhea and Luanne behind her. I then heard the clicking of somebody's nude pumps coming into my room.

**_Kathrin Alexander_**

"So… you say you want to change my look?" I asked the stylist as he started turning my chair around to get a good look of me.

"Exactly, honey. You see, the public sees you as some kind of harlot because of your old burlesque job. In my opinion, it's pretty cool to see a young lady like you knows what she wants and is quite independent." My stylist talked back, trying to see my hair pinned up. "I'm not saying that we have to make you another golden haired little miss sunshine like a lot of the girls we have here but your image needs to be more lovable. We need you to look like a princess when we're done with things. How does the brand 'Lovable and Independent' sound sweetie?" he continued. I loved the sound of that, I know who I was and I didn't want to let go of that but somehow, I felt like I wanted the public to love me too.

"Sounds like a great plan erm.. what's your name anyway?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's Kent, dearie, like the province." He laughed it off as he began washing my hair.

Everything seemed to had gone by in a flash. Kent definitely did his best with me. He first had cut my hair a little shorter than it was, making it reach only my angel bones behind me. Then Kent suggested we make my hair go darker for a more regal look and of course, I went with it. That was followed by more blowing, and curling, and drying. Once Kent was done, I could have barely realized it was me if I saw myself two weeks ago. I noticed that my cheeks looked fuller, and my skin looked like it was glowing. My hair looked bouncy and full of life but much darker than my old brown hair; it was all gathered to one side adding even more edge to my look. I was almost speechless.

"You love your hair now?" Kent asked as he kept his hair styling gear in his bag.

"Absolutely. So about my make up, I still want to pull off this kind of seductive kind of thing." I answered back.

"No worries, I still got you covered with that. I had a feeling you were gonna say that." He chattered on while he revealed his makeup kit in front of me. When he was done, I even looked even more regal. He defined my cheekbones and contoured my nose to make it even look longer. My eyes popped out with silver eyeliner but my red lips looked definitely the best. They looked so full, so plump, so kissable.

"Well this is the best I can do for you, good luck with the Selection, kid, I'll be rooting for you. For now, you're gonna be left with the people who'll work on your finishing touches." Kent said as he turned my chair around to five people waiting for me. They then took me to another station where they did my nails and covered me with tons of lotions and perfumes that had smelt like mint since one of them said that it was usually tradition that the Selected wore the favorite scent of the prince on the first day. After all that they took me to a rack full of dresses and took out a deep red dress for me. Perfect, my favorite color. It had long transparent red sleeves but the bodice was practically made of only lace that covered me in the right places. The skirt reached the ground which looked simple yet very seductive to me. It fit like a glove once I had it on. They finally completed my look with accessories with black 5 inch heels and chandelier earrings that could have taken my entire year's salary to pay off.

Then they took me to a station where a camera crew awaited.

"So Lady Kathrin Alexander of Clermont, right?" the interviewer asked me as I took my seat.

"Yeap, that's me. Don't wear it out. " I replied with a wink.

"Please stand here and smile for your 'after' shots. " she asked directing me to a tarp covered background. After a few shots, he asked me to come back to my seat while asking me some questions.

"So this is going to be for your Make over Special and You'd probably get at least 1-2 minutes of screen time. So I've noticed that you've darkened your hair, Lady Kathrin, why so?" she asked while the cameras were rolling.

"Well, my stylist suggested it, said it would make me look more regal." I replied with a smile. "Don't you think it looks much better than before?" I asked tossing my hair back.

"I do agree, you look much more radiant with this new look. So how does it feel being one of the only two sevens in the competition right now? Do you feel like it might hinder your chances here?" she continued asking.

"Not at all! Why would my previous caste hinder my chances? Yes, I may come from a less fortunate background and I did not have all the necessities I needed but one thing I've learned from being a seven is that hard work gets you where you want to be." I replied back with a hint of outrage in my voice. I was so sick of the label of "being one of the sevens" being dragged along with my name.

"That is an amazing thing to hear from you, Lady Kathrin. How do you feel about your make over? Noticed any competition right now?" she smiled while gesturing out to the rest of the Women's room.

"I personally would not want to compare myself with other girls. Yes, this may be a competition, but it's a competition against myself to help me become the best I can be." I retorted with a smile, hopefully it looked sweet but determined.

"That would be it, Lady Kathrin, thank you for your time." The Lady thanked me as she directed me to where our coordinator, Valentina, was waiting for me with a few other girls.


	9. Chapter 8 : That Ponytail Is Too Tight

Eyyyyy there Readers! How are y'allz doing? Well, guess what? I finished my second quarterly exams and I'm back to continuing this story! Hooray! So I have a few announcements, Firstly those who sent me their characters to this story and wasn't able to fill the **Personality part** please do! I'm afraid to misportray y'allz characters and the **AGE **too! How could I forget that part of the form! Secondly, I'm quite close to receiving all 35 girls I need and I only have 6 character spots left so if you want to send me another character the don't be afraid to but please don't let her have green eyes like I literally made a list of everyone's appearances in this Selection and I counted around 13 girls who had green eyes, yikes, that's a lot. Another thing, could someone please try to send some antagonists? I haven't exactly hatched the perfect villain... dun dun dunnn. So yeah. Let's be diverse! Thirdly, **I'M ****_ANNOUNCING_**** OUR MAIN CAST ALREADY! **

So without further a due, I present to you our 8 main girls :

_**Kimberly Hollingsworth **_of Kent (created by RainSpell),

_**Artemis Galatas **_of Tammins (created by SelectionLoverForever),

_**Cassia Cooks **_of Bonita (created by WaffleManiac) ,

**_Elara Ilyme _**of Angeles (created by Emimawi),

_**Ivory Walsh **_of Dakota (created by Headless Gummy Bear)

_**Kathrin Alexander **_of Clermont (created by shadeslayerprincess111),

_**Dove Churchill **_of Fennley (created by Dl9571)

_**Brooklynn Fey **_of Dominica (created by 4Love4Love4)

but do not fret my good people for... I will be still using a lot of your characters for supporting roles in the story! **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SENDING THEM! Fourth,** I need some face claims ladies! so if you have some time to send me face claims of your character that would be really appreciated and helpful because... help... GREEN EYES! AHHHH!

Thank You so much to Sabrina317, SelectionLoverForever, Theoneforever, 4Love4Love4, shadeslayerprincess111, Emimawi, Headless Gummy Bear, Dl9571, and Guest/Smiley Face for Reviewing! Y'allz are too sweet :D Hugs and Kisses from me in Philippines! In this chapter, we're gonna get just another run through of a makeover and stuff while Yes, WE'RE GETTING MICAH IN DRAAAAAAAGGGGGGG! Isn't that fun?

_**By the Way, check out my profile for the list of Selected and Face Claims of the Royals! XOXO-ARCUSSSS, "Rainbows to all".**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 : That Ponytail Might Be Too Tight**

**_Sabrina Bellaza_**

"What do you mean we have to cut my hair?!" yelled the girl right beside me. Based from the sticker in front of her glamour mirror, she was Veronica Carson of Allens. Her long light brown hair seemed really long to me, like it was already to her hips. "Doll, this hair would be too hard to work with, it's also not very healthy for you, it looks like it's practically sucking the life out of you!" her stylist reasoned out while several attendants stood by waiting to get the green light to work on her. "No it's not! I've been growing it out for years and I like my hair!" she yelled back, clutching her hair in her hands.

"Now what seems to be the problem, Lady Veronica?" Mrs. O'Leary , Valentina's co-planner strutted by, almost tripping on her heels. She seemed quite tall especially for a woman wearing 2 inch pumps. She had round cheeks that seemed to have had been overdone with rouge and had a messy old-lady kind of bun with bobby pins sticking out. "My stylist says that we need to cut my hair but I'm so totally against it. I mean no disrespect at all but I'm just not used to getting my hair cut." Veronica replied back. Before continuing to pay attention, my stylist actually spun my chair around to face her. "Lady Sabrina, we've yet to finish your make over and I want to go by the notion that maybe we can change something about your hair. You just can't keep on wearing ponytails. " she said as she played around with my hair, still in its signature tight ponytail.

"If the butterflies flee for July , then where's the snake's sapphire eyes?" I riddled back.

"Exactly what I mean, Lady Sabrina, maybe that ponytail is too tight for you." She chuckled back at me.

"I'm just kidding, I like to say little riddles. Anywhos, what I actually meant was that if we cut my hair and add some bangs, would it look better?" I laughed back. Even though directing is a dream of mine, I really do love speaking out weird little things that distracts people from the norm. It's just like spraying some orange paint into their lives.

"I like the sound of that. How about we lighten your hair up a bit too? Maybe a dark brown?" she grinned tapping her chin.

"There's a first time for everything!" I answered back.

After 2 hours of cutting and styling, it looked like my hair was done. It was wavier though they were subtle and my hair kinda looked like the color of dark chocolate. The length was quite surprising though, it looked like they had cut off a foot of my hair, I could tell from the pieces of it lying around on the floor. I couldn't help but smile at my hair, I looked fresher and much more… "Hollywood" like an actress shold be.

"My lady, we're going to start polishing you up more. I remember what you said about that "Old Hollywood style" you're going for and my makeup artistes have done their research. We're leaving the rest to them. They'll also be doing our nails so if you have any requests, better tell them now." My hair stylist said as she sprayed a little more hairspray onto my hair.

" Great! So I always love to go with this black and white theme so yeah, show me the best black and white nail art you guys can do." I asked nodding at my own command. I could get used to this.

After around another hour of prepping, I shrieked at the sight of my mirror. "I-Is this really me?" I stuttered trying to get closer to the mirror, examining the little details they've done for me. My blue eyes were the main focus of my make up, my eyeliner, dark and dramatic, contrasting to the eye shadow they've placed on me which seemed silvery. My eyebrows looked so on point, I've never had such beautiful eyebrows before and my lips! Oh my! They were so bold with red! It was just so amazing!

My nails were so adorable with black polka dots scattered around a white base. Everything about this look screamed Old Hollywood like the greats from years ago, their more than a 100 year old footage, coming back into my memory as I realize on how great this look would have fit in with the movie.

"My my! Well don't you look amazing, Lady… Sabrina!" Mrs. O'Leary stopped by admiring my makeup. I didn't notice this before but just for a second there, I heard Mrs. O'Leary speak in a guy's voice. Hmph, must have been the dye or something or the aftereffect of wearing ponytails for too long.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Leary. I couldn't have asked for a better team." I answered back.

"Wonderful, so, I'll be leading you to your dress and we could get your maids to help you with your final touches." She walked, still trying to not trip in her pumps. Mrs.O'Leary had then brought me to a dress rack where three ladies stood by. I guess they were my maids since they all wore the same uniform. "These are your maids, Lady Sabrina; Macy, your head maid," a rather small red haired woman stepped in front of them. "Caroline;" the tallest, a blonde bowed down gracefully, "and Helen." Another blonde one stepped in front while holding a dress bag in her hands.

"Well, I can leave you in their care. Ta-Ta for now." Mrs. O'Leary eccentrically said while shuffling off to help the rest of the girls who were still getting made over.

"Let's get you into your dress, dearie." Macy said as Helen unzipped the dress bag.

**_Micah Schreave _**

SWEAT. I was literally sweating more than usual in this get up. Dressing in drag… was a huge and bad idea. A lot of the girls seemed genuinely kind, especially those who I remembered from the lower Castes. It was pure public outrage when one-seventh of the girls belonged lower than a 5 but either way most of them either remained a 2 or 3 or had been upgraded to a 3. Disregarding castes, there were several stand outs from the beginning.

There was Liliana of Lakedon who was surely the tallest even without heels which kinda is a bit intimidating especially since I only stood around only an inch taller; Elara and her eyes that reminded me of me and Amily's cats : Castor and Catticus' jade colored eyes; Catalina's perfect pale skin. The only thing that bothered me was that there were so many girls who had brown hair and green eyes but several of them stood out of the green eyes. There was a New Asian-like girl named Kimberly who seemed quite nice the moment she met me/Mrs. O'Leary and her stylist who actually was really rude to Kimberly criticizing her glasses , her profile didn't exactly mention any New Asian ties and stuff but I believe that Kimberly could actually seemed like a friendly character. Actually, I was able to meet several girls that had potential and some who didn't.

Realizing that my break was over and that there were a few girls left getting their makeovers done and haven't exactly spoken to, I scurried back in my heels to the Women's Room where the last 3 girls were getting finishing touches from their style teams. From their pins, I was able to identify them as Dove Churchill who insisted on being called "Day" instead; Dale Montgomery who interestingly enough had one blue and one green eye; and Chanson Burgundy. Seeing Chanson again reminded me of the talk me and my mother had the night when they announced the Selected.

"What do you mean you handpicked her?"

"Well, she is from Carolina after all, why shouldn't I pick the girl who comes from my province?" mother reasoned out pinching the bridge of her nose. "Micah, I want you to give Chanson a chance. Your cousin Astra personally recommended her. We only want the best for the country and you-" She continued.

"You think that Chanson is one of the best?!" I retorted back.

"Chanson's a firefighter and comes from a very good family background. I'm sure that the country would like her." Mother said.

"Is it always about the country?! You and father try too hard at this thing, mom, acting like Saints and trying to make everyone forget about what you guys did!" and that's what made mom snap.

"Micah Aloysius Singer Schreave! You do not give me that attitude you ungrateful child! We did what we had to do. News Flash, Micah! Our country isn't perfect and if only you had actually been trying to place effort in being a King , **YOU **would have understood our reasons instead of blaming everything on me and your father!" she yelled fiercely, blood rushing to her face and spit flying everywhere. She then sighed and took a seat on one of the seats in the study. "Micah, you have to understand. Your father and I want you to find someone you love. I know as a mother that you loved that girl before, the way you wrote about her in your letters, I saw the same thing in the ones your father wrote to me when we were teenagers." She said as she massaged her temples.

"Mother, you have to understand that she had hurt me before and I feel like I can't trust her."

"True love is usually the most inconvenient kind."

"but what if it's not True Love?"

"Then there are 34 other girls hoping as much as you do that they'd find True Love. Micah, you are getting too affected by your past to focus on your future and present. Let things happen naturally, all I ask is that you let Chanson stay for a while and see what happens." Then she stood up and left.

"Excuse me, Mrs. O'Leary but we've been waiting here for about five minutes." Dove interrupted my flashback as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Our interviews had ended quickly." Dale added. Chanson just nodded along.

"Right, so let's drop you off to your rooms so you can prepare for dinner." I continued on leading them out of the Women's Room and into the halls. Several of the earlier finished girls already had been going back and forth rooms in the second floor when they made it up, well, we were still waiting for Dove to catch up.

"Sorry, just not used to climbing." She puffed out while trying to carry her blue dress.

"That's alright, Day. Anywhos, better get-a-going, wouldn't want to be late for the Special!" Chanson chimed along as I lead Dale and Dove to their rooms which were across each others' while Chanson's was at the opposite end of the corridor leaving me and her alone.

"I understand, Lady Chanson, that there was some trouble back in the airport. " This was the first time I talked to her in years. "I do hope you're fine and not at all discouraged from interacting with the public." I added along.

"Well, I'm just a little shaken but I guess I'm fine. I bet Queen America nor any of the princesses had to deal with something like that." She smiled, continuing to pass through maids and girls fitting themselves into evening wear.

"I don't recall anything like that but nonetheless, I'd like to apologize for that. Our security and screening should have been tighter."

"That's alright, it's not as if you wanted that to happen. I've faced fires and burning buildings. A greasy fat guy's not gonna ruin this experience for me. I mean, look around! This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Not to mention that I actually have a chance to meet and even marry the Prince." That kinda made me blush under the cake of makeup I was in, Chanson gave the same smile she always did back in Carolina.

"Well, here's your room , Lady Chanson. I hope that it will be to your liking. If you want to change anything about it, please tell you maids. Dinner will be at 8 sharp, at the Women's Room where Valentina will teach you girls table etiquette and of course the correct way to act in front of the Royal Family. Good evening." I spoke along as I opened Chanson's room's door while she thanked me and went it, closing the door behind her. Perhaps all she did need was a second chance.

* * *

A/N: So about face claims and actors, I've changed some of them and added a few! Well **Aella** would be the beautiful **Dianna Agron**. She has this air about her that gives her that ethereal "OMG THAT'S HIS OLDER SISTER" look. **Amily** would still be portrayed by the talented **Sophie Turner** for her regal air and cold blue stare as seen in her role as Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones, come on, she looks like a BAMF now!** Emil De Monpezat II** (I just love that name), would be portrayed by **Matthew Lewis** or as we're more familiar with his character in Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom! **Carlisle Fadaye** would be portrayed by **Freddie Highmore** from Bates Motel and **Valentina** would be portrayed by **Emilie De Ravin** from OUAT. **Micah's **portrayer happens to be **Chord Overstreet** from Glee, like come on... THAT PONYTAIL AND DORKY ATTITUDE. YES TO TROUTY MOUTHED PRINCES. Finally, We have **Chris Pine** and **Maria Thayer** as **King Maxon** and **Queen America** respectively. I personally think that they would actually resemble a cute couple married for almost 25 years. So what do you think? Yay or Nay to the face claims? Tell me in y'allz reviews! hugs and kisses and shimmery fairy powder for you all!


End file.
